


Dovakhiin

by bluewidow



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dovahkiin - Smocze dziecię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mrok był jej ostoją, zapewniał bezpieczeństwo. Niczym cień poruszała się po najciemniejszych uliczkach, nasłuchując szeptów i szmerów. Jednak wokół była tylko cisza i tańczący z liśćmi na drzewach wiatr. Szła szybkim krokiem, unikając światła latarni, co kilka kroków odwracając się za siebie. Nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie się obronić, więc zachowywała czujność, trzymając w dłoni sztylet. Jednak pragnęła tego, musiała poczuć to ciepło, które rozsadzało jej żyły, wprowadzając w stan upojenia. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, gdy dostrzegła zarys postaci na moście. Spokojniejszym krokiem, zaczęła iść w tamtym kierunku. Nie zwracała uwagi na uciekające ulicami szczury i na światła latarni migoczących złowieszczo. Postać, do której kroczyła, zniknęła w ciemnym zaułku.  
\- Agaresie**? - spytała cicho, jakby bojąc się własnego głosu.  
Usłyszała mruknięcie z prawej strony. Ciarki przebiegły jej po plecach, gdy jakiś szmer dobiegł do jej uszu. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się i jęknęła cicho. Szerokie ramiona zasłoniły jej światło latarni, a potężna, muskularna pierś napawała ją strachem. Wyeksponowana linia szczęki, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i te wąskie, kuszące usta... Patrząc na jego twarz, nie dziwiła się, czemu płeć piękna do niego lgnęła. Był przystojnym, lecz bezdusznym mężczyzną, który nie dbał o innych.  
\- Wołałaś mnie, chérie? - rzucił, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Ten uśmiech pasował mu do twarzy, do tej pozbawionej uczuć gęby, której nienawidziła. Nie nienawidziła, czuła odrazę do niej, a do samej siebie obrzydzenie. Westchnęła, starając się uniknąć jego jasnoniebieskich, głębokich oczu.  
\- Nie mów do mnie, chérie - bąknęła, wpatrując się w czarną koszulę. która wyraźnie rysowała jego napięte mięśnie -  
\- Wolisz, mała? - zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, starając się powstrzymać słowa cisnące się na język pełne gniewu - Riven, nie przesadzasz?  
Prychnęła. Zaczęła ją irytować ta przesadna opieka Agaresa względem jej osoby. Nie byli spokrewnieni, a jedyne co ich łączyło, to biznes, z którego on miał korzyści, ona przyjemność. Wzruszyła ramionami, gdy Agares schował swą w dłoń w kieszeni czarnych dżinsów. Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na jej uśmiech, gdy dostrzegła fiolkę z czarnym jak noc płynem. W jej fioletowych oczach zabłysnęły małe iskierki przypominające te, które pojawiają się u małych dzieci na widok zabawki. Wyciągnęła dłoń po fiolkę, która po chwili zniknęła w jej zaciśniętej pięści.  
\- Odezwę się - odrzekła chłodnym, opanowanym tonem, unikając jego spojrzenia.  
Nim odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie, drugą dłonią wcisnęła między jego długie i cienkie palce plik banknotów, które zniknęły w kieszeni jego spodni. Agares obserwował jeszcze przez pewien czas, jak kobieta energicznie stawia małe kroki, aż w końcu zniknęła mu z oczu. Wyprostował się i wzdychając, przeczesał palcami swe czarne, przydługie włosy, pozostawiając je w artystycznym nieładzie.  
Ciemne niebo rozświetlane przez jasny owal księżyca napawał ją spokojem, którego tak pragnęła i za którym tęskniła. Podświadomie wiedziała, że za to, co zrobiła powinna umrzeć, lecz chciała żyć. Móc wciąż wpatrywać się we wstające słońce, słyszeć radosne krzyki dzieci.. Chciała żyć po swojemu. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc ukryć zbierające się pod powiekami piekące łzy.  
\- I co, jesteś z siebie zadowolona? - wyszeptała, siląc się na beztroski ton.  
\- Jestem, bo uświadomiłam Ci, że jesteś nikim, szmato.


	2. Chapter 2

Yggdrasil, święty jesion łączył we wspólnym ładzie dziewięć światów - Asgard, Alfaheim, Jotunnheim, Vanaheim, Muspellheim, Nilfheim, Swartalheim, Hel i Midgard nazywany przez jego mieszkańców Ziemią. Krainę tę, powstałą z ciała Ymira bogowie opuścili, gdy zmącony został jej spokój przez zapowiedź Ragnaroku. Chcąc zapanować nad tym światem stworzono Niebo oraz Piekło miejące pilnować porządku i Limbo, gdzie miano dokonywać osądów. Oddalając się od nieskończonej wiedzy płynącej z Yggdrasilu, ludzie zapomnieli o swoim pochodzeniu. Odcięli się od przeszłości, skupiając swą uwagę na stworzonej dla nich rzeczywistości. Niebo było dla nich celem, do którego dążyli po śmierci, dobro i miłość, która tam panowała przedstawiała ich ukryte pragnienia. Piekło dlań to kara za nieposłuszeństwo, którego dopuścili się za życia. Limbo jako neutralny twór był dla nich zapowiedzią tego, co miało nastąpić, gdy dusza odklei się od ciała. Jednak w Midgardzie byli tacy, którzy znali prawdę o przeszłości i pochodzeniu, to oni kontrolowali tę krainę - władcy Piekła i Nieba...

Od kilku minut uparcie wydreptywała ścieżki między oknem a sofą, delikatnie stawiając bose nogi na dębowych panelach. Westchnęła ciężko. Zdecydowała się zamieszkać na Ziemi wśród ludzi, by móc rozpocząć normalne życie. O ile tak można nazwać dalszą egzystencję morderczyni. Niewątpliwie to określenie pasowało do niej. Była najemniczką zabijającą na zlecenie, która pragnęła odciąć się od powracającej niczym bumerang przeszłości.   
\- Allesio, pozwól mi dojść do słowa - prychnęła, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który wyrósł przed nią jak spod ziemi. Na jego twarzy zagościł ciepły uśmiech, a czekoladowe oczy były pełne spokoju. Wysoki mężczyzna z dłuższymi, ciemnymi, miejscami przyprószonymi siwizną włosami stał oparty o futrynę jej mahoniowych drzwi z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach czarnych spodni.  
\- Mefisto, jeśli jesteście głusi, wyślę Wam telegram - kobieta zmrużyła powieki, zatrzymując się tuż przy sofie, na którą bezwładnie klapnęła - Alessia nie żyje, została Riven.  
Mefistofeles prychnął i szybkim krokiem podszedł do sofy, kucając przed nią. Oparł swe ręce na kolanach kobiety i uśmiechnął się, patrząc w jej wielkie, fioletowe oczy, w których tańczyły iskry. Lubił w nie patrzeć, jak każdy, który choć raz mógł dojrzeć tę głębię spojrzenia. Widział wiele pięknych kobiet, ale zawsze twierdził, że ona im przewodzi. Szlachetne czoło; delikatnie zadarty nos; słodkie pełne wargi. I te oczy fioletowe połyskujące niczym lód... Ubrana nawet w łachmany przypominała najpiękniejsze kwiaty, rosnące po tej stronie Wszechświata.  
\- Moja droga - przyglądał się uważnie jej twarzy, na której malował się pogardliwy uśmiech - zarówno my, jak i Anielscy jesteśmy Ci wdzięczni...  
\- Widać jak okazujecie swoją wdzięczność! - obruszyła się, zrzucając ze swych kolan silne ręce Mefistofelesa - Zabijałam w imię tej Waszej pieprzonej koalicji z Anielskimi, a teraz nie dajecie mi spocząć.  
\- Na Głębię! - Mefistofeles podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, a jego czekoladowe oczy pociemniały, przybierając barwę nocy - Nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji? Belzebub zwiał, chowa się w jakiejś norze w Otchłani jak szczur i zbiera siły przeciwko nam.  
\- Słyszałam już tę historię milion razy - warknęła i jak rozmówca zajęła pozycję stojącą. Jej głos mimo gniewu był melodyjny. Jej wargi zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a dłonie w pięści - Jeśli nie pomogę Wam, wszystko runie na łeb na szyję, tak?  
Nie musiał odpowiadać. Potwierdził tylko kiwnięciem głowy. Spiął usta i spuścił wzrok, czując na sobie gniewne spojrzenie Riven. Choć wiedział, że Szef zabije go za niesubordynację i nieprzyciągnięcie jej do Głębi, machnął ręką, klnąc pod nosem na całą tę robotę. Wiedział, że racja tym razem jest po jej stronie. Wiele razy ratowała ich pozycję, niszcząc bunt w zarodku. Nawet wywiad Azazela czy Razjela nie potrafił w taki sposób eliminować wrogów jak ona i jej Towarzysze.   
O jej Dywizji Cieni, jak przyszło w zwyczaju ich nazywać, chodziły legendy we wszystkich światach. Mówiono, że zostali stworzeni przez Mroczne Elfy, którzy porwali najwybitniejszych magów z dziewięciu krain, by z ich pomocą podporządkować sobie światy. Oni jednak, widząc śmierć, którą nieśli za sobą odwrócili się od swych stwórców i zamieszkali w Midgardzie, by tam służyć za pieniądze, darując życie niewinnym istotom. Jednak sama postać Riven owiana jest tajemnicą. Ci, którzy pragnęli poznać jej przeszłość, ginęli w męczarniach zadawanych przez najczarniejszą magię. Nie miała skrupułów sprowadzać do Piekła ludzi, a bogów i wyżej postawionych kapłanów w dziewięciu krainach do Hel. Zabijała. Nie wstydziła się tego, żałowała tylko krwi tych, którzy zginęli niewinnie...  
\- Przemyśl to.  
Riven wywróciła oczami, siląc się na smutny uśmiech. Mefisto wzruszając ramionami i wpatrując się w jej bladą twarz, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie biały obłok, który po chwili zniknął tak samo jak demon. Przez moment czuła coś, co mogła nazwać wyrzutami sumienia. Przecież zawdzięczała Piekielnym wszystko, co posiadała - wiedzę, którą potrafiła wykorzystać w walce, odnajdując najczulszy punkt przeciwnika. Jednak nie umiała znowu im zaufać, po tym jak zostawili ją ranną na polu bitwy, gdzie walka była wygrana. Choć nawoływała ich, choć czuła na sobie wzrok Azazela nikt nie ruszył jej na pomoc, a wystarczyło tylko wziąć ją na ręce i w pałacu opatrzyć rany. Nie prosiłaby o użycie zaklęć, zrobiłaby to sama po odzyskaniu małej części sił. Zaśmiała się ponuro, czując jak łzy napływają jej do oczu.

Szła pewnym krokiem, przemierzając śpiesznie ciemne uliczki. Chciała jak najszybciej spotkać się z tym, któremu mogła zaufać. Droga z jej domu do miejsca, gdzie mogła go zobaczyć, dłużyła się jej w nieskończoność. Zapewne przez zimny grudniowy wiatr, który robił wszystko, by ją zatrzymać. Jednak nie powstrzymało jej to, tak samo jak to dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś ją bacznie obserwował. Nie miała jednak na tyle odwagi, by się odwrócić i tego sprawdzić. Strach i niepewność sprawiały, że pragnęła widzieć przed sobą tylko twarz tego, który mógłby ją uratować.  
Nie zdejmując grubego czarnego płaszcza, pospiesznie weszła do budynku, który z zewnątrz wyglądał jak opuszczona rudera.Pozory w tym przypadku mogą być mylące. W budynku owianym złą sławą każdego wieczoru odbywały się dyskoteki, na które lubili przychodzić Ci, u których Mrok zamieszkał w sercach. Mimo przyciemnionego światła dostrzegła go siedzącego w towarzystwie kilku kobiet. Mimowolnie na jej twarz wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, czując jak kamień spada jej z serca. Przepychając się przez tańczące osoby, po kilku sekundach trwających dla niej jak minuty doszła do stolika i zajęła miejsce na przeciwko mężczyzny.   
\- Wybaczcie moje drogie, ale nie potrzebujemy świadków - warknęła, próbując przekrzyczeć płynącą z głośników piosenkę Prince'a pod tytułem "Kiss". Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy. Gniew, który pojawił się wraz z jej przybyciem zniknął, gdy dostrzegł zdenerwowanie. Zamaszystym ruchem ręki odprawił skąpo ubrane dziewczyny, zostając sam na sam przy stoliku z Riven.  
\- Zakłócasz mój spokój - mruknął, nalewając sobie do kieliszka czystej wódki - Chcesz?  
\- Wybacz - potwierdziła kiwnięciem głową. Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni kurtki czysty kieliszek i postawił go przed kobietą - Sprawa w Limbie jest aż tak poważna, że potrzebują mojej pomocy?  
\- Czy poważna nie wiem - nalał do kieliszka Riven wódki, a swój wziął do ręki - ale doszły mnie słuchy, że moja wspaniała żonka współpracuje z Belzebubem  
Na jej twarzy pojawił się niewinny uśmiech, który mężczyzna skomentował śmiechem. Był pewien, że chęć zemsty zachęci ją o ponownego przywdziania zbroi. W końcu sprawą honoru jest pomszczenie bliskiej osoby, zwłaszcza, gdy obiecało się to umierającej w swych ramionach matce...  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć - zadźwięczał głos z jej lewej strony - Ale czy mógłbym prosić panią do tańca?


	3. Chapter 3

Wiedział, że odwrotu już nie ma, że nic nie jest w stanie odmienić przyszłości odzianej w szkarłatny płaszcz. Najmniejszy błąd może kosztować jego życie, mimo to działał tak nierozważnie. Śledził każdy ruch, będąc jej cieniem. Choć traktował to jako proces poznania, łapał się na tym, że szuka jej spojrzenia. Lubił ją, a może tylko pożądał? Nie był pewny tego, czy śledzenie przerodziło się w obsesję czy tylko chciał w niej sojusznika. Jednak pewien był jednego, tylko on dostrzegł jej prawdziwą twarz i zagubienie malujące się na niej.  
W życiu popełnił wiele głupot, jednak poproszenie jej do tańca było chyba najgorszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Teraz, gdy podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedziała, ten pomysł nie wydawał mu się tak dobry jak wcześniej. W końcu naraża się na porażkę. On, drugi w sukcesji do tronu królewskiego Asgardu, który zawsze niczym kot lądował na cztery łapy, teraz mógł zostać zdemaskowany przez zwykłą wiedźmę.  
Uśmiechnął się, gdy jej fioletowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w jego twarz. Riven była piękną kobietą, a ten szemrany typek siedzący z nią przy stoliku, zupełnie nie pasował do niej. Intrygowało go jej powiązanie z nim, wzmagało to jego wrodzoną ciekawość, którą mógł zaspokoić tylko w jeden sposób - dowiadując się prawdy.  
\- Jaśnie pan wybaczy, ale jesteśmy w trakcie rozmowy - mruknął mężczyzna siedzący przy stoliku. Miał ochotę zakląć i wycofać się od stolika, nie chcąc wywołać burdy, gdy blondynka podniosła się ze skórzanej kanapy i delikatnie uniosła kąciki ust, uśmiechając się.  
\- Samaelu, to tylko taniec. Na rozmowę mamy wieczność - zatrzepotała swymi rzęsami, mimowolnie rumieniąc się - Zatańczę z Tobą.   
Mówiła żartobliwym tonem, ale fioletowe tęczówki, które obserwowały go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, były pełne kokieterii. Nie zwracał uwagi na protesty towarzysza, którego nazwała imieniem Samaela, Lewą ręką objął ją mocno w talii i porwał na środek sali, skąd wszyscy uciekli, gdy orkiestra z werwą zaczęła grać pierwsze takty walca. Choć przy jego dotyku czuła zimno, jej serce płonęło, jakby porażone jakimś zaklęciem.   
\- Jak masz na imię? - szepnęła. Cztery płynne kroki, daleki wypad i powrót w jego ramiona.  
\- Jak chciałabyś mnie nazywać, ma Pani? - odparował, gdy kolejna fala ognistych rumieńców zalała jej policzki - Jesteś jedną z nielicznych zgromadzonych tu kobiet, które umieją tańczyć.  
Odfrunęła na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, by po krótkiej chwili wrócić do niego z pełną wdzięku precyzją. Melodię zagłuszyły spontaniczne oklaski. Na twarzy Samaela pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, widząc jak jego podopieczna rozkwita w ramionach tancerza. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie była smutna, wręcz przeciwnie - radosna.   
\- Wolisz impertynenckie wykręty od szczerej odpowiedzi?  
Zaśmiał się, niemal teatralnym gestem odrzucając ją od siebie, na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. Przemknęła w obrocie między jakąś parą, która idąc w ślad za nimi, wkroczyła na parkiet. Riven wirując z nim, czuła męską siłę i niewiarygodną zręczność ruchów, stanowiącą dopełnienie ujmujących rysów i postury. Tonąc w jego ramionach, miała wrażenie, że jej życie dopiero się zaczyna, kobiece tęsknoty domagające się spełnienia. Czuła jego oddech na policzku, ciepły i wilgotny jak oddech kochanka. A gdy złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej bladej dłoni, serce chciało wyskoczyć z jej piersi.  
\- Nazwij mnie tak, jak Ci serce mówi - odparł, odgarniając z jej twarzy zbuntowane kosmyki blond włosów, zakrywających fioletowe oczy - Liczę, że przyśni mi się Pani twarz tej nocy, anielico.  
Głos pełen namiętności, zaszumiał w jej głowie. Z trudem wyrwała się z jego uścisku. Oblała się rumieńcem i uciekła. Czując się jak w rajskim ogrodzie, ruszyła w stronę Samaela, który z podziwem wpatrywał się w jej twarz pełną wypieków. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na swego partnera, lecz miejsce na parkiecie było puste, a po mężczyźnie pozostało tylko wspomnienie...

\------------------------------------------------

Lucyfer przetarł twarz i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Wściekłość ogarniała go, za każdym razem, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że wszystko jest przeciwko niemu. Jednak nie miał siły i ochoty interweniować po raz kolejny. Oprócz niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi, nie osiągnąłby niczego, co byłoby pożyteczne. Zresztą, od czasu, gdy Riven wypowiedziała nieposłuszeństwo, sam był jednym, wielkim, chodzącym kłębkiem nerwów. Nie dość, że nie miał wystarczającego poparcia wśród żołnierzy, to Belzebub zawiązał sojusz z Lilith. Jakby miał mało problemów na głowie. Odetchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami gęste włosy. Głębia może i posiadała potężną armię, jednak oddziały Gwardii Cesarskiej poszły za Belzebubem, a jemu zostały ochłapy; zbiorowiska drętwych żołnierzy, którzy zapewne ani razu nie mieli miecza w dłoniach. Co z tego, że z największych opresji wychodził cało, gdy w chwili zagrożenia, nie ma czym walczyć.   
Zerknął przez ramię i dostrzegł zbliżającego się do niego Mefistofelesa. Demon usiadł na skórzanej kanapie i uśmiechając się lekko, splótł ręce na piersi. Po chwili jednak spoważniał i pokręcił głową, jakby odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. Lucyfer zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaklnął pod nosem, dając upust swej wściekłości.  
\- Zdziwiony? Mój drogi, zostawiliśmy ją na pastwę losu - rzucił beznamiętnym głosem Mefistofeles, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Mefistofelesa.  
\- Trzeba było wrócić po nią! - warknął Imperator Piekła, gwałtownie odwracając się do swojego rozmówcy.  
\- Wróciłem - mruknął, wywołując u Lucyfera śmiech - I nie żałuję. Wycierpiała sporo w życiu, a Ty zamierzasz wysłać ją znowu na wojnę? Niszczysz w ten sposób swój autorytet w jej oczach. Może od razu wsadź ją do lochu niczym Apollyona i wypuszczaj na spacery, gdy trzeba rozprawić się z buntem?  
Głos Mefistofelesa pełen był gniewu, a jego oczy przybrały barwę ciemnej nocy.  
\- Żebym Ciebie zaraz nie zamknął w lochu - krzyknął Lucyfer. Oczy mu się zwęziły, a twarz wykrzywiła się w wilczym uśmiechu.   
Mefistofeles zdusił w sobie chęć wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkich złych emocji. Machnął pogardliwe ręką i wyszedł z gabinetu, pozostawiając za sobą echo trzaskających drzwi. 

\------------------------------------------------

Niebo rozdarła błyskawica, a do jej uszu doszedł groźny pomruk. Ostatnie sekundy spokoju poświęciła na głęboki oddech i skupienie na przeciwniku. Mocniej chwyciła miecz, szyderczo się uśmiechając, zrobiła krok ku przeciwnikowi. Wraz z pojawieniem się kolejnej błyskawicy zaatakowała. Zamachnęła się znad prawego ramienia, cięcie ukośne. Sparowała, cios od dołu, obrót. Niczym baletnica stąpała delikatnie po mokrej ziemi, bawiąc się mieczem. Uderzyła znad głowy, usłyszała przy swoim uchu szyderczy ryk. Był za blisko. Cięcie w poziomie, pchnięcie. Dostrzegła tylko puste oczodoły przeciwnika wpatrujące się w jej twarz z pogardą. Szczęk żelaznej halabardy o zbroję przywrócił jej umysł do walki. Ścisnęła mocniej miecz i znowu przeszła do ataku. Jej ciosy wymierzone idealnie w tarczę sprawiały dużo trudności w odparciu ich. Czuła jak powoli traci siły, jej oddech stawał się coraz słabszy, jednak nie poddawała się i nie dopuszczała myśli, że zostanie pokonana. Nie ona. Siła, z którą zaatakowała przeciwnika, odepchnęła ją, doszczętnie niszcząc jej tarczę. Została pozbawiona obrony. Cała duma powiązana z byciem wojownikiem zniknęła, zostawiając w niej bezsilność i panikę. Z trudem podniosła się z mokrej ziemi, chcąc zachować twarz do śmierci. Krzyknęła, dodając sobie odwagi i ruszyła w stronę przeciwnika, chcąc zadać cios znad głowy. Nie zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, gdy ciepło rozlało się w jej ciele jak wrzątek wylewany na skórę. Miała wrażenie, że miecz parzy ją w dłonie, żelazo z łoskotem wbiło się w ziemię, wraz z pojawieniem się błyskawicy na niebie. Upadła, przeszywający ból jakby ktoś odrywał skórę od kości ogarnął jej umysł. Marzyła tylko by zemdleć, by być nieświadomą śmierci, która zbliżała się do niej coraz większymi krokami. Próbowała krzyczeć, jednak wydobywał się z jej ust tylko jęk pomieszany z próbą odchąknięcia zbierającej się w ustach krwi. Przymykała powieki, widząc przed sobą pogardliwy uśmiech przeciwnika.   
\- Anielico!   
Obudziła się zlana zimnym potem, wlepiając fioletowe oczy w twarz mężczyzny, którego skądś znała. Zielone tęczówki z przerażeniem wpatrywały się w nią, a dłonie zaciśnięte były na jej drżących z wyczerpania i ze strachu ramionach. Doskonale pamiętała te oczy i bicie serca, jakie towarzyszyło jej podczas tańca z ich właścicielem  
\- Kim Ty, do cholery...  
\- Jestem Loki - odrzekł, puszczając jej ramiona i zajmując miejsce na brzegu jej łóżka - z Asgardu. I chyba właśnie uratowałem Ci życie.  
Potrząsnęła głową, jakby nie dowierzając w słowa towarzysza. Nie rozumiała jak to się stało, że wylądowała we własnym łóżku, gdy ostatnie co pamiętała, to ciemną uliczkę, gdzie aplikowała sobie potężną dawkę głębiańskiej heroiny. Zaklnęła pod nosem, próbując podeprzeć się na rękach, by wstać z łóżka. Promieniujący ból ramienia, uniemożliwił jej to i z głośnym jękiem upadła na materac.   
\- Nie próbuj, masz wybity bark - wyszeptał, dotykając wybrzuszenia niewłaściwie ułożonej kości. Riven zerknęła na nią i uniosła brew - Zaliczyłaś, moja droga, upadek ze schodów. Nie chciałbym naruszać Twej prywatności, dlatego teraz zapytuję, czy nastawić Ci ten bark.  
Odetchnęła głęboko, wyrażając zgodę. Loki chwycił ją stanowczo za nadgarstek i mocno wyciągnął ku górze. Riven zacisnęła szczękę, wywołując na twarzy delikatny dreszcz, by tylko uniemożliwić rozprzestrzenianie się bólu. Z zamkniętymi oczami, czuła jak Loki brutalnie próbuje sprawić, by kość wróciła na swoje miejsce. Przyprawiający o mdłości trzask został zagłuszony przez jej krzyk. Ciężko oddychając, upadła na łóżko.  
\- Czemu nie zrobiłeś tego, gdy byłam nieprzytomna? - wysyczała, próbując zapomnieć o bólu i tym strasznie nieprzyjemnym uczuciu, jakie towarzyszyło podczas nastawiania  
\- Nie wspominałem? - potrząsnęła głową - Wolałem byś była pewna na co godzisz, za tę usługę zamieszkam z Tobą  
Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął śmiechem.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czemu nie zaprotestowała, gdy oznajmił jej, że zamieszkają razem. Nie znała go, wiedziała tylko, że umie świetnie tańczyć i przyrządza niesamowitą kawę z mlekiem. A jednak wyraziła zgodę, by zaczął dzielić z nią mieszkanie, a nawet zajął jej sypialnię, w której od dawna i tak nie spała. Może pragnęła czyjejś obecności, a może chciała poczuć ten dreszcz niepokoju, gdy słyszała zbliżające się kroki? Zadawała sobie te pytanie każdego ranka, jednak nie umiała odpowiedzieć na nie.

Wyszła z łazienki ubrana w gruby, frotowy szlafrok, który skrzętnie ukrywał jej kobiece walory, pieczołowicie wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Westchnęła, uświadamiając sobie, że w pokoju nie jest sama. Jej wzrok spoczął na wielkim łóżku z baldachimem, na którym leżał Loki odziany jedynie w czarne spodnie podkreślające jego długie i zgrabne nogi.   
\- Mógłbyś się odziać - mruknęła, gdy Loki spojrzał na nią prowokująco. Zaczerpnęła powietrza, kierując swój wzrok z dala od jego torsu - Nie chciałabym mieć koszmarów.  
\- To nie ja paraduję w samym szlafroku - odciął, odkładając trzymaną w dłoniach księgę obitą w czarną skórę - Prawdę mówiąc, nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś chodziła i bez niego.   
\- Proszę się zachowywać przyzwoicie, mój panie, bo i ja mogę ruszyć do ataku Wyrażam się jasno, Psotniku?  
\- Jak najbardziej - skapitulował Loki.   
Pokonała go w szermierczej walce na słowa? Na jego twarz wkradł się delikatny uśmiech, gdy odwróciła się do niego, ukazując swe jędrne nogi. Zdumiało go, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zaczyna patrzeć na nią jak na kobietę. Była śliczna, pomyślał, wpatrując się w jej mokre jeszcze ciało.  
\- Skoro poddałem się, przygotujesz dla mnie posiłek? - wyszeptał, podnosząc się z łóżka. Riven gwałtownie odwróciła się, unosząc jedną brew do góry - To, że jestem bogiem chaosu i innych przymiotów, nie znaczy, że nie odczuwam głodu. Tylko błagam, nie dodawaj jak ostatnio do potrawy cyjanku, mam po nim niestrawności.

 

\- Wyjaw mi swą tajemnicę - odrzekła, kładąc się obok Lokiego na łóżku, za którym nigdy nie przepadała. Leżąc na nim, miała wrażenie, że zaraz zgubi się pomiędzy prześcieradłem, kołdrą, a tysiącem poduszek ułożonych równo u wezgłowia - czemu od dwóch miesięcy mnie maltretujesz swoją obecnością?  
Loki nie odrywając się od lektury, którą czytał od kilku dni, wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać, psując sobie przy tym humor. Nie był jeszcze pewien czy to, co zamierzał zrobił, było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Wolał potrzymać ją w niepewności, dając sobie przy tym czas do namysłu. Nie chciał ryzykować wizytą w lochach, skazując ją przy tym na śmierć. Dopadły go sentymenty?  
\- Nie dość, że wredny to i głuchy - warknęła, podnosząc się z łóżka. Ze złością spojrzała na pościel, na której leżał Loki. Traktował jak służącą, gardząc każdą ochotą pomocy. Nie wiedziała tylko, czemu nie może przeciwstawić się jego woli. Przez hipnotyzujące oczy czy może chęć zadośćuczynienia za swe krzywdy wyrządzone w Głębi i Limbie.   
\- Nie dość, że blondynka, to i głupia - odrzekł gardłowym głosem. Fioletowe oczy Rivem zapłonęły nienawiścią. Identyczne pożądanie krwi i bólu zagościło w jej duszy, jak wtedy gdy walczyła u boku Azazela, tłumiąc bunty i przeciwników Mroku.   
\- Strevi! - krzyknęła, a jej głos niczym aksamit otulił ciszę.  
Loki, choć nie widział jej twarzy, pewien był, że gości na nim uśmiech. Otworzył usta, by się odezwać, lecz głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Chciał złapać oddech, płuca odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł po jego ciele, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Kolejny dreszcz został zagłuszony przez rozrywający ból w okolicach żeber. Miał wrażenie, że coś próbuje go zmiażdżyć, jednocześnie sprawiając, że krew płynąca w jego żyłach zastyga, zamieniając się w kamień. Wykrzywione ciało, zawisło nad łóżkiem. Niczym posąg zastygł w powietrzu, wypełnionym zapachem siarki. Czarna magia, którą został zaszczuty wyrywała mu serce.   
Jęki Lokiego napawały ją dumą. Zaśmiała się, gdy cichy jęk wydobył się z jego ust, uznając jej wyższość nad sobą. W tej jednej chwili nie przejmowała się swoją słabością.. Nie interesowały ją też strumyki krwi, mające swe źródło w jej nosie, a ujście w rozwartych, spierzchniętych wargach.   
Odwróciła się od Psotnika - bóg kłamstwa i ognia, opadł na łóżko, a echo uderzenia rozeszło się po pokoju.  
\- Szmata - cichy głos Lokiego, z trudem wydostał się z jego ust. Twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu i wściekłości przerażała nawet ją - Zginiesz, szmato.  
Zamurowało ją, gdy odwracając się, dostrzegła zbliżającego się Lokiego. Nie zdążyła w żaden sposób zareagować. Zamachnięcie Lokiego i poczuła dużą siłę, która ją odepchnęła. Straciła grunt pod nogami. Trwało to mniej niż minutę, gdy plecami uderzyła o opartą o ścianę biblioteczkę. Zsunęła się na podłogę, oparła swój ciężar na drżących dłoniach, by po chwili ugiąć się pod ciężarem upadającej na nią biblioteki. Na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Bóg chaosu znowu w formie. Zaśmiał się władczo, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie upadła Riven, kucnął i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w porozrzucane książki.  
\- I co, szmato? - warknął. Już miał chwycić za bibliotekę, gdy szafa bez jego pomocy zaczęła się unosić. Z podziwem, który starał się ukryć, wpatrywał się w jej prawdziwe oblicze. Siwe pęki włosów nachodziły na jej twarz, zasłaniając fioletowe psute oczy lśniące od szaleństwa. Biała skóra odbijała się na tle czarnej zbroi, w którą była odziana. Twarz pozbawiona emocji naznaczona była niezrozumiałymi dla niego runami, które swym wyglądem przypominały jego. Nie wyglądała jak wiedźma, lecz jak postać z bajki, wymyślona i stworzona z odwagi oraz chęci walki.  
\- Jesteś ... - wyszeptał, patrząc na nią z podziwem. Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i uderzenie w klatkę piersiową.   
Pchnięty przetoczył się kilka metrów, a tor jego wędrówki przechodził przez kanapę - sofa została przełamana na dwie części. Z wściekłością patrzyła jak uderzył o ścianę i upadł na podłogę, ciężko oddychając. Z gracją kota ruszyła w stronę Lokiego. Przechodząc przez próg, poczuła niewidzialny opór powietrza, który sprawił, że potknęła się. Zdołała tylko dostrzec, jak Psotnik leżący gdzieś pod ścianą znika. Poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i czuła zimne spojrzenie Lokiego wpatrujące się w jej twarz z nienawiścią pomieszaną z pożądaniem.   
Śmiejąc się, pochylił się nad nią. Czuł jej niespokojny oddech na swojej twarzy i jej drżące ciało. Była taka delikatna i bezbronna...  
\- ... piękna - dokończył, gdy jego wzrok tańczył między jej ustami a oczami.  
Nie kłamał; powiedział to, co pragnął. Uśmiechnął się, zbliżając usta do jej lekko rozchylonych warg. Jego zimna dłoń spoczęła na jej gorącym biodrze, gdy pocałował ją. Z trudem oderwał się od jej ciepłych warg, wpatrując się w jej niezwykłe oczy, które rozpaliły w nim ukryte żądze.   
Gdy znów przycisnął usta do jej ust, skrzyżowała nogi za jego plecami, a on z łatwością podtrzymał ją na wysokości swoich bioder, zaniósł do sypialni i ułożył na łóżku, wodząc ustami po drżącej skórze na kości obojczyka. Całował ją zaborczo i namiętnie, jakby bał się, że ucieknie mu, ona jednak nie reagowała, będąc w stanie oszołomienia, gdy jego dłonie tańczyły po jej ciele. W szaleńczym tańcu zrzucali z siebie ubrania, pragnąc jak najszybciej poczuć swą bliskość. Ujął jej twarz i rzucił jej mroczne, poważne spojrzenie, a chwilę potem znów wędrował po jej ciele, smakując każdy jego centymetr. Wiedział, że ma nad nią kontrolę.  
\- Loki, ja... - wyszeptała niczym kocica, gdy jej nagie ciało wygięło się w łuk. Zamruczał z przyjemności gardłowo, rozsuwając jej uda i napierając do przodu.   
Miała wrażenie, że połączyło ich coś więcej niż zwykła fizyczność, ale coś na poziomie przekraczającym cielesność. Wtuliła się w niego, wpadając w idealnie zgodny rytm, jakby byli jednością...


	5. Chapter 5

Potworny ból głowy pulsujący między skrońmi zbudził ją. Leniwie przekręciła się na drugi bok i zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, która przesiąknięta była owocowo-kwiatowym aromatem przeplatanym zapachem przypraw i drzewa. Instynktownie pogładziła zimną pościel i uniosła powieki, które po chwili zmrużyła, by uchronić się przez ostrymi promieniami słońca, wkradającymi do jej sypialni przez odsłonięte okna.   
\- Loki... - szepnęła do siebie, rozglądając się niepewnie dookoła. Była sama w sypialni, jednak unoszący się jego zapach dobitnie świadczył, że jeszcze nie tak dawno towarzyszył jej.   
Owinęła się szczelnie kołdrą i wstała z łóżka. Powolnymi krokami szła do salonu, którego widoku się obawiała. W głowie wciąż miała obraz pomieszczenia zdemolowanego przez nią i Lokiego. Zniszczone jej obrazy, książki walające się po podłodze.... Przekroczyła próg, jednak nie zastała w salonie bałaganu. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a na stoliku stała taca z posiłkiem, z nad którego unosiła się para.   
Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. Loki zaskakiwał ją na każdym kroku, dzięki temu zrozumiała czemu nazywano go Psotnikiem - nigdy nie wiadomo o czym myśli i co planuje. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, fascynował ją w pewien sposób od momentu, kiedy poprosił ją do tańca w klubie Samaela, a potem pojawił się znikąd w jej mieszkaniu. Podświadomie wiedziała, że nie mogła mu ufać. Jednak zakazany owoc najlepiej smakuje.   
Westchnęła sama do siebie, gdy poczuła dolatujący do jej nozdrzy zapach soku pomarańczowego i naleśników z dżemem truskawkowym. 

\----------------

\- Gdzie byłeś? - westchnęła ciężko, nie przerywając kierowania pędzla po płótnie. Pojedyncze maźnięcia tworzyły obraz prześladujący ją od stulecia. Wszechobecna śmierć i rozpacz były dla niej jak zadra w sercu, której nie mogła, a raczej nie umiała się pozbyć - Nie było Cię dwa tygodnie.  
\- Tęskniłaś? - na twarzy Lokiego pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, gdy usiadł na kanapie tuż za nią - Musiałem coś załatwić w innym świecie.  
Z jej ręki wypadł pędzel, brudząc podłogę czarną farbą. Gwałtownie odwróciła się do Psotnika, wlepiając w jego twarz fioletowe oczy, nie kryjąc przy tym zdenerwowania. Loki chwycił ją za nadgarstek i lekko ciągnąc, zmusił, by usiadła obok niego na kanapie. Riven prychnęła, unosząc brew do góry. Niewątpliwie była wściekła. Miała na głowie wystarczającą ilość problemów, i nie potrzebowała zastanawiać się czy czasem nie wpadnie do jej mieszkania Mroczny Elf czy wściekły As i nie zapragnie zabicia zarówno jej jak i Lokiego. Chociaż wizja śmierci wydawała się niezwykle kuszącą propozycją,uciekłaby od tego, co ją przeraża w otaczającym świecie, w którym przyszło jej żyć.   
\- Zapłacę w złocie za pomoc ...  
\- Loki, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co Ci chodzi po głowie - zaprotestowała, przerywając mu.   
Kłamała. Serce jej kołatało, a przyspieszony oddech nakręcał adrenalinę płynącą w jej żyłach z zawrotną prędkością. Nie podobała jej się wizja nadstawiania karku dla Lokiego, który mógł w każdej chwili ją zdradzić lub wysłać na pewną śmierć. Kręciła ją wizja przygody.   
\- Riven, rozumiem, że nie chcesz walczyć przy moim boku, bo w końcu jestem bogiem kłamstw - odrzekł nagle, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej kolanie - Mimo to proszę, sprawdź chociaż, czy wszystko jest w porządku... I co się dzieje z moją - zrobił chwilę przerwy, na wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. Skrył zielone oczy pod powiekami, jakby chciał ukryć wstyd i bezsilność, która się w nich malowała - matką. 

\----------------

Riven uniosła fioletowe oczy ku granatowemu niebu odzianego w gwiazdy. Z zachwytem wpatrywała się w świecące się kuliste ciała niebieskie tuż nad jej głową. Nigdy nie przywiązywała szczególnej uwagi na ten widok, dopiero tu, w Asgardzie dostrzegła prawdziwe piękno płynące z gwiazd.   
Poprawiła płaszcz ukradziony niegdyś Azazelowi, i zmaterializowała w dłoni sztylet. Słowa i te małe ostre przedmioty były jej jedynym sposobem obrony, umożliwiającym ucieczkę. Nie sądziła, że Loki w jakikolwiek sposób sprawi, że uda się do Asgardu i specjalnie dla niego będzie szpiegowała. Westchnęła, pokonując kręte ścieżki asgardzkich ogrodów przylegających do pałacu. Zamiast zielonych liści i kolorowych kwiatów witały ją brązowe gałęzie wystające z ziemi niczym cierpiące katusze dusze. 

Wiedziała doskonale, że nie powinna wtrącać się w sprawy między Lokim a jego pobratymcami, jednak robiła to, co uważała za słuszne. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mogła uciszyć swoje sumienie i głosy w jej głowie natarczywie walczące o jej uwagę. Przez nie czuła się jakby chorowała na schizofrenię, lecz nic - nawet pokój bez klamek - nie uratowałby jej. 

Niezauważona przez straże dotarła do pałacu, wchodząc do środka wejściem dla służby. W kuchni roznosił się zapach wina z dorodnych owoców winogrona pomieszany z mocnym aromatem pieczeni. Z oddali słyszała śmiechy zagłuszające muzykę oraz kroki, które ewidentnie zbliżały się do niej. Ścisnęła mocniej sztylet i skryła się za drzwiami, opierając się o brązową ścianę. Drobna kobieta ubrana w szarą szatę do ziemi przepasaną w talii czarną szarfą przekroczyła próg kuchni i będąc tyłem względem Riven, podeszła do stołu, kładąc na nim puste talerze.  
Riven pchnęła nogą drzwi, które zaskrzypiały i zatrzasnęły się, wywołując u służącej atak lęku. Przestraszona kobieta powoli odwróciła się, by dostrzec twarz osoby, która jej towarzyszy, lecz dostrzegła tylko fioletowe oczy i czarne szaty.  
\- Ptaszyno, porozmawiamy sobie trochę - Riven przechyliła głowę na bok, gdy na jej twarz pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech, a sztylet dotknął szyi służącej   
\- Nie zabijaj mnie, o Pani! - w oczach służącej malowała się śmierć, a jej twarz przybrała kolor bieli.  
\- Potrzebuję się spotkać z królową Friggą, mam wiadomość od Lokiego - sztylet z dłoni Riven zniknął, a ona odstąpiła na krok od służącej, po której policzku spłynęła łza  
\- Pani... - służąca ściszyła głos, jakby obawiając się konsekwencji - Nasza ukochana wszechmatka nie żyje...


	6. Chapter 6

Jak mógł być tak głupi i nie przewidzieć konsekwencji czy nieszczęśliwego zakończenia? To co się działo w Asgardzie było tylko i jedynie jego winą. I on śmiał się nazwać odpowiednią osobą na zajęcie tronu? Mimo predyspozycji i chęci nie zasłużył na to zaszczytne miano. On, Psotnik wychowany w Asgardzie, pochodzący od lodowych olbrzymów nie miał żadnego prawa do krainy, którą mimo wszystko kochał. Nadużył zaufania Friggi, zdradził Thora i Odyna. Po tym co zrobił, powinien zgnić w lochach, lecz jego duma zabraniała mu o tym myśleć - nakazywała zapomnieć o krzywdach, które wyrządził, a pamiętać o tych, które mu wyrządzono.   
Było ich przecież pełno. Przez całe życie okłamywano go, że w jego żyłach płynie krew Friggi i Odyna. Wmawiano mu, że ma szansę na objęcie tronu. Jednak zawsze przed nim był Thor - uwielbiany przez wszystkich, wywyższany przez samego Odyna. Loki żył w jego cieniu, czując odtrącenie i samotność. Choć między nim a Thorem istniała braterska miłość i zażyłość, Psotnik nie chciał dopuścić do siebie faktu, że zależy mu na opinii i szacunku boga piorunów.  
Pośród jego pełnego niesprawiedliwości życia, było wiele płomyków, rozjaśniających ciemność jego marnego żywota. Frigga, Sif, Sigyn i teraz ona... Riven... Choć w życiu nie jednej kobiecie - i nie tylko - zawrócił w głowie, te cztery istoty w jego zimnym sercu miały swoje małe miejsce.   
Frigga, którą do końca swych dni traktować będzie jako matkę i powierniczkę, nauczyła go, że magia potrafi być silniejszą i groźniejszą niż sztylety, miecze a nawet Mjölnir. Sif była jedyną, która go odtrąciła, mimo to uwielbiał pogardę, z którą patrzyła na niego. Sigyn była do niej podobna - waleczna i zależna. Lubił jej białą jak śnieg skórę, która drżała pod dotykiem opuszków jego smukłych palców. Nie wątpił w to, że mógłby spędzić z nią resztę życia, ale z dala od władzy, której oboje tak pragnęli aż za bardzo. W Riven intrygowała go aura tajemniczości wokół jej osoby. Wiedział tylko, że pochodziła od midsgardzkiej Jasności - przynajmniej tak mówiono -jednak była w niej magia silniejsza od tej, którą znał i którą sam posiadał.   
Bywały dni, kiedy śniły mu się one wszystkie. Głos Sigyn czarował go jak syreni śpiew marynarzy, umożliwiając Sif zadawanie mu ciosów nożami. Tylko ciepło płynące a dotyku Friggi i fioletowe oczy Riven pełne spokoju przynosiły mu ukojenie i pozwalały na chwilowe zapomnienia o bólu, który rozrywał go na kawałki.  
Loki przeczesał dłonią czarne włosy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, pod którym chciał ukryć niepokój związany z brakiem wiadomości od Riven. Od kilku dni przebywała w Asgardzie, mając zebrać informacje o tym, co się dzieje w jego domu, odkąd uciekł z lochów i przypadkiem trafił na ziemię. Doskonale wiedział, że swoimi czynami przyniósł zgubę Asgardowi. Znowu oszukał Thora, jednak tym razem w sposób perfidny, którego wstydził się sam przed sobą.   
Westchnął, podnosząc się z kanapy. Z każdą chwilą bez wiadomości, zaczynał się bardziej denerwować. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przelewając całą swoją frustrację na zepsute już samopoczucie. Już miał uderzyć dłonią o ścianę, by dać upust swoim emocjom, gdy do jego nozdrzy doleciał zapach spalonej siarki. Odruchowo odwrócił się i dostrzegł leżącą na podłodze Riven. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy kucnął przy niej, kładąc jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Z kącika jej ust płynęła cienka strużka krwi, a jej fioletowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego spod zmrużonych powiek  
\- Jestem śpiąca - wyszeptała, zwilżając spierzchnięte usta językiem - Loki, pozwól mi zasnąć  
On milczał. Uniósł lekko kąciki ust do góry i delikatnie biorąc ją na ręce, zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie położył na łóżku.  
\- Śpij, moja anielico - wymruczał melodyjnym głosem.   
Przykrył ją kołdrą i zostawił samą, by odpoczęła. Jej blada twarz napawała go strachem i jednocześnie poczuciem winy. Wyglądała niewinnie, choć ta delikatność odbiegała od jej walecznej i bezwzględnej natury, o której we wszystkich światach krążyły niezliczone legendy.   
Usiadł na fotelu w kącie pokoju obok drzwi prowadzących na balkon i wpatrywał się w jej twarz. Im dłużej liczył, że go zrozumie i wybaczy wszelkie manipulacje, których się dopuścił. A było i będzie ich wystarczająco dużo, by znienawidzić go.

Riven podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, kierując swój wzrok na Lokiego i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Jej myśli krążyły między nim a tym, co widziała w Asgardzie. Nie wiedziała, jak ma mu opowiedzieć o tym tak, by nie wpadł w furię, która rozpętałaby Ragnarök  
\- Jak się czujesz? -głos Lokiego zwrócił jej uwagę, ściągając myśli na ziemię.  
\- Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz żadnego głupstwa - wyszeptała. Riven ściągnęła z siebie kołdrę i wstając z łóżka, podeszła do Lokiego - Nie wiem, co tam się stało, ale jakaś mroczna magia jest tam wszechobecna, nawet Twój brat jest przez nią kontrolowany.  
\- Co z Friggą? - nieprzytomny wzrok Lokiego lustrował jej umysł, sprawiając, że czuła się osaczona. Riven wbiła oczy w podłogę, unikając jego spojrzenia   
\- Królowa Sigyn ... - nie dokończyła.   
Oczy Lokiego zapłonęły czerwonym blaskiem, a skóra zaczęła przybierać barwę błękitnego nieba, ozdobionego licznymi wzorami wyglądającymi jak runy. Choć stała niecały metr od niego, wyczuwała chłód bijący od jego osoby, który przenikał ją aż do szpiku kości. W swej naturalnej postaci wyglądał w jej oczach niesamowicie. Niczym rzeźba stworzona do zachwycania się. Majestatycznie jak na prawdziwego władcę stał przed nią dumnie, wlepiając czerwone i puste oczy w jej twarz.   
Nie zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, gdy poczuła silny uścisk na swojej szyi, uniemożliwiający dopuszczenie tlenu do jej płuc.  
Lokiego nie interesowało to, że Riven znikała mu w oczach, blednąc i siniejąc jednocześnie. Liczyła się tylko zemsta, która odbierała mu zdrowy rozsądek. Dopiero, gdy poczuł jak opór z jej strony malał, oprzytomniał, a jego oczy zaszkliły się od kolejnej fali złości. Uścisk na jej szyi rozluźnił się, sprawiając, że Riven osunęła się jak marionetka na podłogę.   
W jej oczach szkliły się łzy, gdy powietrze bardzo powoli zaczęło dochodzić do jej płuc. Jak przez mgłę, widziała jak Loki odwrócił się od niej i powrócił do swej ludzkiej postaci. Nie spojrzał na nią nawet przez chwilę. tylko zbliżył się do ściany i zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, zaczął uderzać w ścianę, hamując przy tym cisnące się na usta przekleństwa. czuł jak ciepła ciecz naznacza na jego rękach ślady i powoli kapie na podłogę.   
\- Loki, proszę Cię... - łagodny, lecz cichy głos Riven, zmusiły go do odwrócenia się.   
Leżała zwinięta w kłębek na podłodze, a jej duże fioletowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego bez żadnego gniewu lub wyrzutu.  
\- Czemu się nie broniłaś? - wyszeptał, kryjąc nienawiść za fasadą spokoju - Mogłem Cię zabić.  
Między nimi zapadła cisza, w której oboje słyszeli bicie swoich serc.   
\- Chciałam poczuć to, co czuła moja siostra, gdy ją zabiłam - wypowiedziała nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Widząc zdziwienie i niedowierzanie w oczach Lokiego, resztkami sił wsparła się na rękach i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej - Ty pragnąłeś zabić Thora, a ja to zrobiłam i żałuję tego.  
Loki podszedł do niej i usiadł obok, biorąc w swe jeszcze chłodne dłonie jej ręce. Widział jak pojedyncze łzy spływają po jej bladych policzkach i nerwowo zagryza dolną wargę. Odruchowo objął ramieniem jej szczupłą talię, zmuszając by wtuliła się w niego. Czuł jak drżała, zanosząc się płaczem. Nie zmuszał do spowiedzi, dał jej to czego potrzebowała, bliskości. i poczucia bezpieczeństwa oraz zrozumienia.  
\- Loki, zabiłam ją - wydukała, odrywając się od Psotnika i wpatrując się w jego oczy - Straciłam kontrolę nad sobą, a ona umarła w moich ramionach w oczach Lokiego widziała tylko ciszę i niezwykły spokój, jakby opowiadała nic nieznaczącą historię - Tłumiłyśmy bunt w Limbie, ona dowodziła Upadłymi, ja moją dywizją.   
\- To nie Twoja wina - wyszeptał, pierwsze słowa, które przyszły mu na myśl.  
\- Nie rozumiesz - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby - Jestem córką Lilith i czarownika Alaina de Chambera, która opętana przez smoki zabiła własną siostrę!  
\- Nie rozumiem? - wysyczał, chwytając ją za ramiona, uniemożliwiając jej próbę ucieczki - Przez moją chęć zdobycia władzy w Asgardzie, rękami Sygin zabiłem własną matkę!

Poczuł jak z ciężar odpowiedzialności za zadane cierpienia spada z jego duszy, uwalniając go od wyrzutów sumienia...


	7. Chapter 7

Myślał, że udało mu się odczytać każdy sekret jej duszy, jednak nie sądził, że Riven jest tak skomplikowaną kobietą, obdarzoną wieloma sprzecznymi cechami. Nie umiał jej rozgryźć, co było dla niego ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Słuchając jej historii, współczuł jej, a nawet chwilami podziwiał. Intensywność uczuć czy determinacja, którą się kierowała, sprawiła, że w oczach Lokiego zyskała szacunek.   
Łączyło ich wiele. Oboje pod maską chłodu i obojętności ukrywali swoją wrażliwość, którą uznawani nie tyle za słabość, co za cechę, która sprowadzić może zgubę. Zrozumiał czym tak naprawdę się kierowała. Bycie córką Lilith, jednej z największych morderczyń w kosmosie odcisnęło na niej duże piętno, a zamordowanie siostry spotęgowało nienawiść do samej siebie. W jej wspomnieniach widział to, od czego chciał uciec - od przeszłości, która splamiona była krwią. Ona zabijała, by wynagrodzić całemu światu zło, które wyrządziła jej matka. On, bo chciał zemsty na niesprawiedliwości, która dotknęła go ze strony Odyna, którego przez te wszystkie lata traktował jak ojca.  
\- Opowiedz mi o Sygin - wyszeptała, muskając ustami jego nagie plecy - Kochałeś ją?  
Loki skierował swój wzrok na Riven. anielica zajmowała miejsce obok niego w łóżku z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy i rumieńcami od szalejących emocji i podekscytowania  
\- Naprawdę Cię ona interesuje? - odrzekł, przekręcając się na plecy i chwytając Riven za nadgarstek. Przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że jej głowa spoczęła na jego nagim torsie, a smukłe palce Lokiego wpiły się w pukle blond włosów. Anielica zamruczała cicho - Z biegiem czasu nie wiem, co w niej kochałem. Ten spokój, który był moim ukojeniem, czy alabastrową skórę, tak ciepłą i miłą w dotyku...

Nie dorównywała urodą większości kobiet z Asgardu, jednak było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że Asowie oglądali się za nią jak za jej starszą siostrą, Sif. Jednak różniły się. Sif była uosobieniem nieokiełznanej, pędzącej przed siebie kobiety, która wiedziała czego chce - sławy płynącej z walki. Sigyn była delikatniejsza, z oczami okutymi długimi rzęsami o barwie kasztana przypominała damę. Jednak to były pozory. Sif była kobietą szczerą, która tak samo jak on miała za długi język i najpierw mówiła, a potem myślała. Po wojowniczce można było się spodziewać wszystkiego, nawet kolejnej próby zabicia Lokiego w ramach zemsty za ścięcie złotych włosów. Sigyn była niezwykle złożoną osobę, jednak gdy przedarł się przez powłokę radosnego dziecka szczęścia, z twarzy którego nie schodził uśmiech, dostrzegł jej prawdziwe oblicze. Żądną władzy, pozbawioną skrupułów kobietę bez żadnych zahamowań. Być może dlatego wytworzyło się między nimi coś na wzór miłości i przywiązania. Prowadzeni pragnieniem zajęcia tronu tworzyli duet, niemal idealny. Niemal, gdyż wszystko ma swój kres… 

\- Nieźle to wymyśliliście z tym urokiem, ale mogłeś przewidzieć, że za bardzo kocha władzę, by się nią dzielić, zwłaszcza z Tobą - wymruczała, rysując na nagim torsie Lokiego małe okręgi - Szkoda, że nie widziałam jak Twojej miny, gdy wygnała Cię z Asgardu - zachichotała pod nosem.  
\- Wiesz, byłem w nią za bardzo wpatrzony, by myśleć, że mnie zdradzi - westchnął z goryczą, przywołując do swych myśli twarz Sygin w chwili, gdy z pogardą w oczach wygnała go z Asgardu - Przeze mnie Asgard ogarnia chaos, muszę to wszystko powstrzymać. Jestem winny to matce.   
\- Wątpię, by udało Ci się samotnie pokonać Sygin i Thora- mruknęła, odrywając się od jego klatki piersiowej - Wyczułam urok, który rzuciła na Thora, identycznym posłużyła się moja matka, by omotać Hitlera i Stalina w 1941. Byli sojusznikami, a rzucili się sobie do gardeł, walcząc o to, który jest godniejszy tej wiedźmy  
\- A co mam innego zrobić, choć raz chcę postąpić tak, jak na króla przystało - rzucił - Spróbuję wyciągnąć Sif i wojów z lochów, może choć raz zaufają mi i razem obalimy tyranię Sigyn.  
Riven zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, pod którą leżeli i podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Miasto powoli budziło się po wyjątkowo zimnej nocy, której towarzyszyły uporczywe opady śniegu. Po chmurach nie było już śladu, a niebo odziane było w gwiazdy i wschodzący księżyc, który srebrzył wieżę kościoła.  
\- To i tak nader nierozważne posunięcie - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do Lokiego, do którego stała plecami - Ona ma całą armię i Thora, a wy? Nawet nie dojdziecie do pałacu, gdy zostaniecie zabici, lub w lepszym wypadku osadzeni w lochach odwróciła się do Lokiego, który wpatrywał się w nią zaciekawionym spojrzeniem tak, jakby chciał zajrzeć do wnętrza jej duszy - Wrócę z Limba, dam Ci do dyspozycji moich żołnierzy  
Loki otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Riven podbiegła do niego, cmoknęła go w policzek i wybiegła z mieszkania, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Nie zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, gdy w mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a powietrze wypełniło się zapachem zgnilizny.

\--------

Nie było już słońca, istniał tylko mrok, który spowijał czeluście Piekła. Nienawiść zajęła miejsce miłości, a wszystko co dobre, przestało istnieć. Nawet tu było wiadome, że zarówno Skrzydlaci jak i Głębianie tracą kontrolę nad Limbem, które powoli stawało się własnością Belzebuba i Lilith.  
Widok z balkonu Pandemonium otwierał widok na świat podziemny, który pogrążony niegdyś w wojnie domowej, wracał do dawnej świetności. Wielki taras ukazywał piękno wschodzącego Serwinu oświetlającego to, co nie zostało jeszcze zniszczone. Czerwone płomienie leniwie opadały na Morze Syjomskie, które obmywało czarnymi wodami piasek na wybrzeżu. Lucyfer westchnął, gdy skierował swe czarne niczym noc bezgwiezdna oczy na odległy ląd, znad którego unosiły się kłęby czarnego dymu.  
\- Panie, masz gościa - odezwał się za nim kobiecy głos.  
Odwrócił się i dostrzegł przed sobą kobietę o chropowatej skórze i przedwcześnie zniszczonej twarzy z ogniście rudymi oczami.  
\- Achelois, mówiłem, że nie chcę by mi przeszkadzano? - warknął z dezaprobatą.  
\- Panie, ale Dovahkiin... - Lucyfer zmarszczył czoło, a w kącikach oczu pojawiła się cieć cieniutkich zmarszczek.  
Milcząc, wyminął służącą i szybkim krokiem ruszył do swego gabinetu, skąd dochodził stukot szpilek lub innych butów na obcasie. Gwałtownie otworzył ręcznie zdobione drzwi i dostrzegł krążącą po gabinecie Riven ubraną w śnieżnobiałą tunikę z długimi rękawami, przewiązaną w pasie złotym sznurem. Dłonie odziane w szare rękawiczki miała założone na klatce piersiowej, a jej fioletowe oczy były zasłonięte przez koronkową woalkę wczepioną w zaplątane w warkocza blond włosy.  
\- Moja droga, zrobisz dziurę w tej jakże cennej marmurowej podłodze - odrzekł żartobliwym tonem - Długo czekałaś?  
\- Jak przeżywałeś kolejny ślub Brooke i Ridge'a z Mody na Sukces, milczałam - mruknęła, zatrzymując się przez Imperatorem Piekła i unosząc głowę do góry, by spojrzeć mu w oczy - Wezmę udział w bitwie, pod warunkiem, że będę mogła zabić Lilith, bez żadnych konsekwencji.  
Lucyfer skrzywił się w szyderczym uśmiechu  
\- Twoja wola, Pani - pokłonił się przed nią i delikatnie chwytając jej prawą dłoń, złożył na jej wewnętrznej stronie pocałunek.

\------

Mierzyła go zimnymi oczętami, które połyskiwały spod pukli jasnych jak słońce włosów. Widział w nich lód, który panował nie tylko w jej wzroku, ale w sercu o ile je w ogóle posiadała. Kąciki jej cienkich i bladoróżowych ust wykrzywione były kpiącym uśmiechu, przez który chciała ukazać swoją wyższość  
\- Loki, póki żyję nie pozwolę Ci przekroczyć bram Asgardu - jej głos był zaskakująco dźwięczny - Nie potrzebujemy tu wyrzutków takich jak Ty, Lodowy Potworze.  
\- Może i jestem Jotunnem, ale Ty będziesz błagała o litość - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy Asyjka wbiła nóż w jego pierś aż po rękojeść. Jęknął cicho, gdy ciemność zapanowała mu przed oczami.

\- Znowu o niej myślisz? - głos Riven sprawił, że ponownie wrócił na ziemię. Westchnął cicho, kierując swe oczy na anielicę -Daj sobie spokój, nie była Ciebie godna, skoro dla władzy zrezygnowała z miłości - jej fioletowe oczy płonęły ciepłym blaskiem, który sprawił, że delikatnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- A co jeśli miała rację, mówiąc, że jestem nikim? - wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok i wlepiając oczy w ścianę o białym kolorze.   
\- Jesteś świetnym tancerzem, mi to wystarczy - odrzekła z kokieteryjnym uśmiechem - Loki, pomogę Ci z tym burdelem w Asgardzie.  
\- Marne pocieszenie, wiedząc, że kochany ojczulek osadzi mnie w lochu za osadzenie Sigyn na tronie.  
Westchnął, a Riven klasnęła w swe dłonie. Loki uniósł brew do góry, spoglądając na anielicę, która grzebała w lodówce. Nim się zorientował, stała przed nim z butelką przeźroczystego płynu i dwoma małymi kieliszkami.  
\- Upijmy smutki i troski, a świat wyda się... ciekawszy - zaniosła się śmiechem, wywołując u Lokiego uczucie podobne do niepokoju. Milcząc, kiwnął głową na znak zgody, a w oczach Riven zaświeciły się małe ogniki podkreślające rumieńce na jej policzkach.

 

Kolejny trzask, kolejna dolewka. Po dwóch godzinach z jednej butelki mefistofelowskiego bimbru zostały krople lśniące jasnym blaskiem z kieliszków.   
\- Mój drogi, bioderkami kręć!   
Riven zaniosła się śmiechem, widząc jak hula hop z łoskotem upada na podłogę, a Loki siarczyście przeklina pod nosem, gdy po raz kolejny nie udało mu się zakręcić okręgiem dłużej niż dwie sekundy


	8. Chapter 8

Przez duże okna do sypialni wpadały jasne promienie poranka, muskając białe firanki i oświetlając twarz Lokiego. Zamknięte oczy piekły go, usta miał spierzchnięte jakby nie pił przez kilka miesięcy. Czuł się, jakby jego narządy wewnętrzne zatańczyły w nim salsę, cha-chę lub inny rytmiczny taniec, a w epilogu zamieniły się miejscami. Miał wrażenie, że przebiegło po nim stado olbrzymów, a Thor za pomocą mjölnira wywołał na jego ciele piorunu. Choć za oknem było cicho, słyszał jak płatki padającego śniegu uderzały z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany o parapet. Jęknął głośno, zaciągając się powietrzem wypełnionym odorem alkoholu.   
Z trudem podniósł się z miękkiego łóżka, zestawiając bose nogi na chłodną podłogę i trzymając jedną rękę na głowie, która w jego mniemaniu miała zaraz pęknąć, a drugą na brzuchu, by uspokoić żołądek przypominający sobie wszelkie posiłki sprzed co najmniej dwóch miesięcy, wszedł do salonu, gdzie krzątała się Riven.   
\- Indemoniata..* -wyszeptał Loki, siadając na kanapie. A raczej rzucając się na sofę, jęcząc przy tym głośno - Czemu umieram?  
Riven zaśmiała się, nie kierując wzroku na Lokiego, który wydobył z siebie głośniejszy jęk.   
-Ten bimber jest mocniejszy od miodu serwowanego w Asgardzie przez Gragasa - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, tłumiąc w sobie kolejne rozbawienie wywołane miną Lokiego.  
Blady jak ściana biała z podkrążonymi oczami i szeroko otworzonymi ustami, wyglądał jak strach na wróble, którego jedynym zadaniem jest straszenie.   
\- Czekaj, skąd wiesz o Gragasie?  
\- Bo byłam w Asgardzie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytaniem i odwróciła się do Lokiego. Stawiając ciche i delikatne kroki jak baletnica, podeszła do kanapy i usiadła za głową Psotnika, kładąc dłoń na miarowo unoszącej się klatce piersiowej ukrytej pod zieloną koszulą - Na uczcie wirowałeś w rytm muzyki, trzymając w swych ramionach roześmianą blondynkę o oczach błękitnych jak niebo, lecz zimnych jak lód...  
\- Sigyn... - wyszeptał, chowając pod zmrużonymi powiekami zielone oczy.  
-...a ja wtulona w srebrzystą koszulę Fandrala dawałam się ponieść taktowi, by przez tydzień nie móc ruszyć się z łóżka.  
Mimo ogromnego bólu głowy i wizerunku Sigyn, który malował mu się przed oczyma, zaśmiał się, a Riven spoważniała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Loki podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wlepiając zielone tęczówki w jej twarz. Czuł jak krew odpływa z jego głowy, a on blednieje. Jedną ręką stanowczo chwycił ją za nadgarstek, drugą dotknął podbródka, zmuszając, by spojrzała na niego.  
\- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... - wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Jutro mam się stawić w Limbie. - odrzekła szeptem, ale jej słowa były tak wyraźne, że Loki miał wrażenie, jakby mówiła mu to prosto do ucha - Im szybciej skończę tę sprawę, tym wcześniej ruszymy do Asgardu - uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

Myślał, że widział w życiu już wystarczająco wiele, by sądzić, że nic nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć lub zaszokować. Odwiedził wszystkie światy, poznał ich obywateli i zwyczaje, lecz to co zobaczył w Limbie przerosło jego oczekiwania. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z taką brutalnością i ilością krwi, którą splamione były nawet jego dłonie.   
Stracił rachubę po kolejnej bitwie, która zbliżyła ich do ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Buntownicy choć dzielnie walczyli, padali jeden po drugim, ozdabiając ciałami drogę do wyższych kręgów. Kładąc się na drewnianej pryczy i nakrywając się płaszczem z czarnej jak skrzydła Lucyfera skóry z gryfa podarowanym przez Riven, żałował, że mimo ostrzeżeń towarzyszył jej. Mógł zostać w Midsgardzie i zaczytując się w księgach, cierpliwie czekać aż Smocze Dziecię wróci, umożliwiając przeprowadzenie marszu na Asgard. Ale on musiał być mądrzejszy i poszedł za nią do Limba, gdzie walczył u jej boku, zachwycając się finezją, z jaką atakowała. Zadawała cios za ciosem z gracją tancerki i pustymi oczami, tak zimnymi, jakby pozbawionymi wszelkich uczuć. Obserwował jak walczy i podziwiał jej siłę, która pozwalała unieść miecz wykuty w ogniu potępionym z siódmego kręgu piekła przez najsłynniejszych rzemieślników na czele z Jarvanem, ważący co najmniej dwukrotnie więcej niż ona..  
Nie wiedział tylko czy woli zachwycać się jej talentem malarskim, urodą czy duchem walki... 

Powietrze było czarne od sadzy i kurzu unoszącego się wśród masy ludzi biegających w różnych kierunkach, płaczących i błagających o litość. Mieszkańcy ostatniego kręgu chaotycznie uciekali od żołnierzy koalicji i zbuntowanych żołnierzy, licząc, że przeżyją..   
Okoliczne miasta płonęły, czerwony ogień pożerał kolejne budynki, zostawiając po nich zgliszcza. Na ulicach wśród dymu zostały ostatnie bataliony żołnierzy Belzebuba i Lilith, którzy woleli walczyć do ostatniej krwi niż się poddać i złożyć przed koalicją broń. Ale i oni ewakuowali się do Białego Pałacu, gdzie popiół i sadza tworzyły na tynkach i marmurach obraz porażki, którą ponieśli buntownicy. Z najwyższej wieży malował się pejzaż bitwy, gdzie spośród dogasających iskier pożarów migoczących jak gwiazdy na tle nocnego nieba, widniały ruiny budynków i trupy ludzi, a wiatr wył przeraźliwie, jakby ciągnął w stronę nicości kolejne dusze...  
Dywizja dowodzona przez Riven jako pierwsza wkroczyła na środek rynku. Oczy Dovahkiina zajarzyły się niebezpiecznie, gdy idący tuż za nią Loki szeptał zaklęcia. Buntownicy siedzący na barykadach utworzonych z ciał limbian, zamienili się w krwawą miazgę, obryzgując czarną szatę Riven. Anielica zaśmiała się i wydobyła z pochwy miecz, skierowała go ku Księżycu, który otulony był czerwoną poświatą.  
\- Char peher ka deevla, char peher ki raat, bale chandrama arak doon, Karva Chauth ki raat. - wyszeptała, zamykając oczy. Jej miecz zaczął przybierać barwę czerwoną, a gdy przemiana doszła do rękojeści, dotykając jej dłonie, uniosła powieki, ukazując krwiste spojrzenie - Yoltoordah shulroyol durviirneh!  
Jej krzyk niczym echo rozniósł się po ostatnim kręgu, niosąc za sobą zniszczenie. Witraże w oknach pękały, leżące ciała zostały uniesione, by po chwili niczym marionetki runąć na ziemię, usuwając się z drogi wyzwolicielom. Siła płynąca z obecności smoka w jej ciele, otoczyła Riven aurą niezniszczalności, a hełm na jej głowie z gadzimi rogami rzucał złowrogi cień w świetle ognia.   
Riven atakowała jak opętana. Szaleństwo malowała się w jej oczach, a żądza krwi prowadziła do zguby jej przeciwników. Demony uderzały ją w tarczę, nie wymagając od niej jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Uniosła miecz ku niebu tak, jakby ważył tyle co piórko, zamachnęła się., a ostrze przebiło trzech buntowników na pół. Przeraźliwe wycie raniło bardziej niż zadawane ciosy...  
Loki rzucał zaklęciami tak szybko, że przeciwnicy nie mieli szans na kontratak. Zielone sztylety przecinały powietrze równie często, jak słowa wydobywały się z jego ust. Czarami zamieniał w kamień, ostrzami przebijał czaszki. Z jego bladego lica spływały kropelki potu, oczy traciły blask, a usta były suche jakby spędził kilka miesięcy na pustyni bez picia.   
Wśród zamieszania mignęła jej przed oczami purpurowa zbroja Belzebuba, którą szczycił się jak najcenniejszym trofeum. Przywódca buntu prowadzony przez Asmodeusza i Azazela, choć był zdrajcą, prowadzony był jak przystało na wysoko postawionego urzędnika Głębi. Kroczył dumnie, zapominając o rozlanej z jego winy krwi.  
Riven spuściła wzrok. Krew niewinnych. Przed jej oczami malowało się ciało martwej siostry leżącej w ramionach, a w uszach brzmiał szyderczy śmiech smoka, który miał ją ochraniać, a nie działać na jej szkodę...  
\- Poszedłbym spać, wiesz aniołku? - usłyszała nad sobą zachrypnięty głos Lokiego. Zwróciła twarz w jego stronę, siląc się na uśmiech.   
\- A Asgard? - wyszeptała.  
\- Senny nie dam rady walczyć - w jego głosie wyraźne było rozbawienie. Riven westchnęła, przecierając brudną od krwi dłonią twarz - Nie znasz jakieś gospody lub miejsca, gdzie moglibyśmy odpocząć?

Dzień powoli zastępował noc, a lekki wiatr wiejący ze wschodu, roznosił zapach żywicy. W powietrzu unosił się kwiatowy pył, który oświetlony poświatą wschodzącego księżyca, nadawał miejscu magicznego wyglądu.   
Riven zrzuciła siebie z siebie zbroję oraz spódnicę wykonaną ze skóry gryfa i w czarnej koszuli zanurzyła stopę w lodowatych wodach jeziora. Na przejrzystej dotąd tafli, w której widziała swoje oblicze, pokazały się pojedyncze kręgi i fale. Wchodząc głębiej w rozlewisko, czuła, jak ogarniała ją przyjemność, a woda przynosiła oczyszczenie zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne.  
Ognisko żarzyło się delikatnym blaskiem jednak na tyle ciepłym i jasnym, by rozjaśnić ciemną noc. Loki siedział blisko ognia, mając obok siebie zdjętą zbroję. Ubrany w rozpiętą do połowy torsu zieloną koszulę oraz skórzane spodnie opinające umięśnione nogi. Myślami błądził po ogrodach Asgardu, gdzie jako małe dziecko siedział na kocu z Thorem i słuchał bajek opowiadanych przez matkę. Skrycie pragnął wrócić do tych chwili sprawiających mu radość, w czasie których czuł się Asem oraz potomkiem Wszechojca Odyna i jego małżonki Friggi.  
\- W Twych koszmarach nie goszczą tylko wspomnienia... - odwrócił się do tyłu, skąd dochodził do niego głos. Stała za nim Riven odziana w przylegającą do ciała koszulą i zarzuconą na ramiona zbroją, a mokre i rozpuszczone włosy luźno opadały na jej plecy  
\- A w mych snach gości nie tylko złość - odparł prawie szeptem, gdy anielica usiadła obok niego.   
Gdyby nie to, że siedziała tak blisko niego, głos Lokiego mogłoby zakłócić nawet strzelające drewno. Anielica uśmiechnęła się lekko, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Oboje siedzieli bezruchu, wpatrując się tańczące w rytm melodii niesionej przez szum wiatru iskry unoszące się z ogniska.   
\- Odpocznij, - wyszeptała, uśmiechając się ponuro - a gdy wstanie świt i wykonasz wszystko zgodnie z planem, Heimdall otworzy przed Tobą i żołnierzami Bifrost.  
\- A Ty? - spytał z nutką zdziwienia w głosie.  
\- Sami tej bitwy nie wygramy - usta Riven w kolorze dojrzałych malin musnęły czoło zaskoczonego Psotnika. Jej fioletowe oczy błyszczały w świetle księżyca, nie wiedział tylko czy od łez czy od iskrami, które przypominały mu nocny, bezchmurny nieboskłon - Do zobaczenia w Asgardzie.

*indemoniata - opętana


	9. Chapter 9

\- To co, kochanie? - wymruczał do ucha Sigyn między kolejnymi pocałunkami składanymi na jej bladej i pokrytej gęsią skórką szyi. Lubił igrać z nią, z jej ciałem i pragnieniami. Doskonale wiedział, że choć starała się bronić przed nim, pożądała go tak bardzo, jak on jej.  
Jedną ręką odgarnął długie blond włosy do tyłu, umożliwiając składanie pocałunków na jej ramionach okrytych tylko ramiączkami białej szaty, w której zwykle chadzała spać. Drugą błądził po idealnie płaskim brzuchu, doprowadzając Sigyn do przepływającej po jej ciele kolejnej fali gorąca.   
Czuł drżenie każdego milimetra jej ciała; fakt, że ma nad nią całkowitą kontrolę, napawał go dumą i radością.  
Usta Lokiego zsunęły się na ramiona i zostawiając po sobie mokre ślady, otulały ciało Sigyn gorącym oddechem.  
\- Kochanie, wiem, że pragniesz władzy równie mocno jak ja - wychrypiał, zsuwając z ramion Sigyn cienkie ramiączka. Szata, w którą była ubrana zsunęła się po jej ciele i upadła tuż pod nogi - Uroczo wyglądasz.   
\- Obiecujesz, że zostanę królową? - głos Sigyn był tak cichy, że ledwo dobiegł do uszu Lokiego. Psotnik dotknął koniuszkiem nosa jej jedwabiście gładką skórę, na znak potwierdzenia - Dostaniesz moją pomoc w chwili, gdy będę pewna osiągnięcia celu.  
\- I miałem rację, jesteśmy tacy sami - odrzekł, gdy Sigyn odwróciła się do niego, wlepiając niebieskie oczy w jego twarz. Widział w jej spojrzeniu pożądanie i chęć zatracenia się w przyjemności płynącej z jego bliskości.   
Asyjska delikatnie przygryzła dolną wargę i stając na palcach, złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek, który przerodził się w zachłanną grę zmysłów.

****

-Loki, miło Cię widzieć - dźwięczny śmiech Riven doleciał do uszu Psotnika.   
Zaciskając mocniej dłoń, na rękojeści sztyletu, skierował wzrok w miejsce, skąd dochodził głos Dovahkiina. Stała w pełnym uniformie przed wejściem do lochów w towarzystwie Sif i trzech wojowników. Jej blond włosy związane były w grubego warkocza i schowane pod hełmem. Tułów schowany był za gorsetem z utwardzonej skóry, a ramiona zdobyły żelazne karwasze. Pas zwisający z bioder zaopatrzony był w sztylety i dwie zatrute strzały. Skórzane spodnie wzmocnione żelaznymi nagolennikami podkreślały jej krągłości. Na plecach znajdował się miecz schowany w pochwie. Na twarzy Riven znajdował się szeroki uśmiech, a fioletowe oczy złowrogo kontrastowały z gęstymi rzęsami i niezwykle bladym licem.   
\- Jak mówiłaś o wsparciu, myślałem, że zaprosisz do walki kilka oddziałów zbrojnych, a nie ich - warknął, wbijając sztylet w twarz atakującego go Asa. Krew ubrudziła jego dłonie - Cholera...  
\- Przestań narzekać. Za Tobą!  
Loki zgodnie ze słowami Riven zamachnął się i rzucił sztylet za siebie. Głośny jęk dobiegł do jego uszu, a przed oczami malował mu się As walący bezwładnie na ziemię.  
\- Może dołączyłabyś? Każdy miecz się przyda - krzyknął, z trudem łapiąc oddech.   
Odpowiedział mu tylko głośny śmiech, który zagłuszył szczęk broni. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w kierunku Dovahkiina, widział oddalającą się Riven prowadzoną ku pałacowi przez Sif.

Miecze przecinały powietrze ze świstem. Strzały przeszywały niebo. Z trwogą w oczach wojownicy zadawali ciosy. Krew spływała po ciałach, jęki zagłuszały szczęk broni. Zgodnie z wolą Riven, jej żołnierze nie dobijali rannych, zakrwawieni i wykrzywieni w grymasach bólu wili się, błagając o śmierć, która nie nadchodziła.   
Im bliżej byli pałacu, tym trudniej było im oddychać. Gryzący dym dusił walczących, jednak walczący nie zwracali na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Pragnęli jak najszybciej zakończyć bitwę, która miała zakończyć rządy Sigyn i uwolnić Asgard od reżimu wiedźmy.

\- Myślałam, że wizyta w Jotunheimie była szaleństwem -mruknęła pod nosem Sif, nerwowo odwracając się za siebie - Nadal nie rozumiem, czemu tylko my idziemy na Thora. Przecież to samobójstwo.  
Zimny i przenikliwy wiatr smagał wojowniczki, gdy wspinały się po marmurowych schodkach do najwyższej wieży, gdzie służba ostatni raz widziała Thora. W gwałtownych podmuchach poły ich płaszczy łopotały zaciekle, odkrywając zbroje wojowniczek.  
Silny promień światła omiótł klatkę schodową. Sif osłoniła oczy, ochraniając się przed blaskiem. Pochodnie wzdłuż korytarza paliły się czerwonym ogniem, nadając ciemnym ścianom upiorny i przerażający wygląd.  
-Jeśli nie zdejmiesz z niego uroku, to będzie samobójstwo - Riven wzruszyła ramionami.   
Sif zmierzyła wzrokiem towarzyszkę. W walce z Thorem i Mjolnirem nie miały szans. Choć były zwinne i posiadały broń, nie miały jak pokonać boga piorunów.  
\- Potrafisz podnieść na duchu.  
Thor pojawił się na końcu korytarza trzymając w swych dłoniach młot. Ubrany w zbroję i powiewającą na wietrze czerwoną szatę. Na tle ciemniejącego nieba wyglądał groźnie i niebezpiecznie.   
-Nie chcę z nim walczyć - wyszeptała Sif, odruchowo zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści miecza.  
\- Zamknij się w końcu, proszę - wysyczała Riven przez zaciśnięte zęby. Oczy Dovahkiina nabrały czerwonego blasku, nie mrużyła ich nawet przy podmuchach wiatru sypiącego drobnymi śmieciami.   
Thor uniósł młot ku niebu, rozległ się potężny grzmot. Na jego twarzy malował się złowieszczy uśmiech.   
Jednak Riven zaatakowała pierwsza. Skoczyła ku niemu z mieczem skierowanym ku podłodze, Thor odrzucił ją płynnym ruchem ręki. Dovahkiin z jękiem uderzył o ścianę.   
\- Tylko na tyle Cię stać? -parsknęła pogardliwie, opierając się na mieczu i podnosząc się z podłogi - Bijesz jak dziecko.   
Thor warknął dziko, wymierzył Riven kopniaka. Dovahkiin wypluł krew zbierającą się w ustach i resztkami sił upadła na kolana. Czuła, że nie może oddychać, jednak stawiała żelazny opór. Thor strącił z jej głowy hełm i chwytając za blond włosy, unieruchomił ją. Uderzył Riven całą swoją siłą tak, że jej głowa popłynęła wraz z ręką boga piorunów na prawą stronę. Riven poczuła ból, intensywniejszy niż wszystkie ciosy, które przyjęła w czasie swego życia. Przegryzła wargi, czując jak z ust płynie gorąca krew.  
\- Sif, uciekaj! - ryknęła Riven, ostatkiem sił.  
Thor odwrócił się, a tuż przed nim wyrosła jego dawna towarzyszka broni. Nie zdążył w żaden sposób zareagować, a ciepłe usta wpiły się w jego wargi. Mjolnir trzymany w dłoni boga piorunów upadł z hukiem na posadzkę.   
\- Gdzie ja jestem...? - wydusił z siebie Thor, wpatrując się w migoczące jak gwiazdy oczy Sif.   
\- Witaj wśród żywych - mruknęła Riven, odchylając zakrwawioną głowę do tyłu. Blond włosy wyciągnięte z warkocza opadły wolno na posadzkę - Mógłbyś wstać ze mnie?

Cienie igrały z blaskiem świec, ciemność zastąpiła blask. Cisza wokół nich stawała się tak gęsta i przerażająca, że miał wrażenie, że słyszał bicie serc zgromadzonych w sali. Miał mnóstwo marzeń i nadziei, jednak wszystko umarło tak, jak umiera człowiek, gdy następuje odpowiedni moment.   
\- Poddajesz się? - spytał, wpatrując się w twarz Sigyn. Nienawidził sam siebie za to, że jego głos zadrżał. Sigyn wbiła wzrok w posadzkę i zrobiła krok do przodu. Stała na przeciwko Thora i Lokiego z dłońmi uniesionymi ku górze. Wokół koku na tyle głowy, w który upięte były blond włosy znajdowała się korona Friggi.  
\- Poddaję - wyszeptała - I w końcu ślepa sprawiedliwość odtańczyła na moim grobie taniec śmierci.   
Straże pochwycili ją pod ramiona odziane w śnieżnobiałą suknię i odprowadziły do lochów. Tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących do lochów, Sigyn odwróciła głowę i skierowała swój wzrok na Lokiego. W jej oczach malowały się łzy, które cienką strużką spłynęły po jej bladych policzkach.   
\- Srebrnousty, masz konkurencję w byciu największą gwiazdą - zawołała radośnie Sif, dłonią wskazując na pejzaż malujący się za oknem.   
Loki niechętnie zbliżył się do wojowniczki i oparł dłonie na parapecie wykonanym z granitu. Oślepiło go wszechogarniające światło, zmrużył oczy, by dostrzec Riven. Jej usta poruszały się tak, jakby wymawiała cichą modlitwę, blond włosy powiewały na wietrze, a czerwone oczy schowane były pod powiekami. Rozłożone ręce drżały, a ona powoli unosiła się w powietrzu. Widział w życiu wiele, jednak wpatrywał się w wizerunek Smoczego Dziecka z podziwem.   
\- Uzdrowi ich wszystkich - Loki odwrócił się od wizerunku Riven i w progu Sali Tronowej ujrzał Odyna - Witajcie moi synowie!  
Nastała cisza. Kroki Odyna nie zagłuszyły bicia serca wyrywającego się z piersi Lokiego. Psotnik wypuścił powietrze z płuc i odwrócił się w stronę Riven, pozwalając, by uśmiech wkradł się na jego bladą i mokrą od potu twarz. Zużył dużo mocy, co go znacznie wyczerpało, jednak czuł się spełniony i dumny z siebie.  
\- Pięknie wygląda - wyszeptał, czując ciężką dłoń na swoim ramieniu.  
Świst

Z ust Lokiego wyrwał się cichy jęk.  
Drugi świst

\- Riven...! - krzyknął, gdy blask otaczający Riven zgasł, a ona niczym marionetka lub liść na wietrze bezwładnie zaczęła spadać.   
Dostrzegł tylko strzały sterczące z jej ciała. Usłyszał tylko grzmot, gdy Thor wyskoczył z Sali tronowej, chwytając ją w powietrzu i delikatnie kładąc na kostce przed pałacem.

**Author's Note:**

> **Agares – w tradycji okultystycznej, demon, upadły anioł, książę piekła (znajduje się pod zwierzchnictwem wschodu). Znany jest również pod imionami Agreas i Aguares. Włada 31 legionami duchów. W Lemegetonie i Pseudomonarchii Daemonum jest drugim duchem. Przed upadkiem przynależał do drugiego kręgu, chóru mocy (chóru cnót). Uważany jest za demona odwagi. Rządzi wszystkimi duchami ziemskimi.


End file.
